Nomi goes to the mall
by Parker123101
Summary: What would happen if the Nomicon was a person and Randy took her to the most dangerous place on Earth? The mall... just a fun little fanfic. I take requests so if you have an idea please tell me :) Please tell me if i need to fix anything or if you just want to say hi :) Enjoy! I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is just a story of what might happen if the Nomicon was a person and Rand and Howard took her to the mall, if you want me to continue this just tell me )**

** No one's POV: **"Come on Nomi, pick up the pace," Randy said walking through the mall with Howard who would've liked to play Grave Puncher but of course, the Nomicon shoobs it all up by having 800 year old clothing.

"I must inform you Randy," The Nomicon said as Randy dragged her through the mall. "I am very fond of my cape and I'd prefer if you'd let me wear it."

"Nomi, you know-"

"Please refrain from calling me 'Nomi'." Randy rolled his eyes.

"_Nomicon, _you may like it but it's too old for this century and everyone will think you're wonk."

"_I already think she's wonk," _Howard muttered.

Randy stopped in front of the store where Heidi usually got her clothes.

"Do I _have _to go in," Howard said groaning.

"Howard, if I'm going in you're going-" Randy turned around to see his friend had already ditched him. Randy face palmed. Randy and Nomi walked in. Nomi walked around looking at the articles of clothing. She walked up to a mannequin and started examining the clothing. Other girls snickered at Randy as he tried to hide his face in his hoodie.

"Nomi, can you hurry it up? What's taking so long," Randy asked. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I apologize Randy but I'm trying to decide what this article of clothing is," Nomi said holding up a pair of jeggings. "Are they leggings or are they jeans?"

"They're both," Randy answered.

"I'm fascinated with this store's clothing style." Nomi walked around more and picked out a pair of black leggings that went down to her knees, a red skirt, a black sleeveless shirt, and a red cardigan. Nomi went into the changing room as Randy waited. A couple moments later Nomi came out fully dressed. She almost looked embarrassed.

"Nomi what's wrong," Randy asked seeing her blush.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing this Randy," Nomi said quietly starting to walk back into the changing room. Randy stopped her.

"You look fine." He gave a reassuring smile. Randy and Nomi paid for the outfit and they walked outside.

"What is this irritating sensation that happens in my stomach," Nomi asked gripping her stomach.

"You're just hungry Nomi," Randy said. "Let's go get Howard so we can get something to eat," Randy said. He figured he that she must be hungry after being a book for 800 years.

**(Hey people! So I hope you enjoyed this fanfic cause I will continue it! So I know Randy didn't Ninja out in this chapter but he will later so yea And don't think I haven't forgotten about McFist! ****Laughs evilly***** So review and PM me! This is pretty open so I shall take requests! So without further ado…. SMOKE-BOMB! ****Vanishes****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you for all your reviews! I've read every one of them! You're all so nice! XD On with the story! I'm suffering from writers block so any ideas will be appreciated! Btw, tell me what you think of different POVs since I enjoy writing the characters thoughts.)**

**Nomi's POV: **"Just eat it already," Howard shouted. I was trying to figure out the way to eat a hamburger without getting grease on my new clothes that Randy was so kind to buy me. I sighed.

"Perhaps I am not ready for the art of eating," I said putting the hamburger down. Randy sighed. I felt so terrible! I just do not understand how you eat this infernal piece of food! And if it's made of beef, then why is it called a _ham_burger?

"Maybe we should just go to a different store," Randy said. I nodded. Howard groaned from walking around so much. Me, Randy, and Howard walked into an elevator. Randy and Howard started talking so I just pressed a button. It did not feel like we were moving so I pressed it again. I was starting to get annoyed.

**Howard's POV: **"I thought the Nomicon was supposed to be some-what smart," I whispered.

"I guess she's not up with the technology of this century," Randy said rubbing the back of his head. Why? Why wasn't she up with technology? She was just so wonk! I mean, I get she's 800 years old and I get she's supposed to be wise but how could she be wise if she doesn't even know how to eat a hamburger?! It's just stupid! How much longer is she going to be a book anyway?

**Nomi's POV: **I was getting _very _annoyed. Why weren't we moving?! There was a spark and the lights went out.

"What did you do," Howard shouted.

"The elevator was not moving so I pressed the buttons a couple times, forty six to be exact."

"Why would you count- never mind, let's see what floor we're on," Randy said. Me and Howard started to pry the doors open and Randy looked through the opening.

"We're in between two floors….wonk," he said. It was all my fault but I was going to fix it. I knocked the vent of the roof of the elevator and I climbed onto the roof of the elevator. I motioned for the others to follow me. Randy put on the mask and climbed up. We looked down at Howard and waited for him.

**No one's POV:** "I don't know if you noticed but, what the juice? I'M NOT A NINJA," Howard said sharply at them.

"Oh right, wait here till we get help," Nomi said. Secretly, she was happy that loud-mouth Howard could stay in the elevator.

"Nomi, maybe you should stay with Howard," Randy said.

"WHAT," Howard and Nomi both cried in unison.

"It's just, the last time Howard was alone in an elevator…let's just say it was wonk-ish," Randy said flash backing to last week.

"You cause a major black-out _one time_ and you're labeled for life," Howard cried waving his dainty, little, yet destructive hands in the air. Randy just rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back in a second! You won't be stuck in here for long," Randy tried saying reassuringly. Nothing can happen right? Oh how wrong can you be…?

**(Yes, I know nothing that much happened but my friend told me this great idea so I decided I would do it what can go wrong anyway? So….. SMOKE-BOMB! *vanishes*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry it's been taking a while after this the story may end in like 1-2 chapters [or not, who knows!] so tell me, where do you think Randy should take Nomi next? Btw the way, the design I'm using for Nomi is based off of multiple fan arts, since there's so many designs of the same thing but they're by different people, it's hard to give credit since I don't know who made it, but I'm not very descriptive when it comes to characters so you can imagine how ever you want Nomi to look like ;) )**

** No one's POV: **"I do not like the idea you and Randy are friends, so to be clear, if you EVER do anything to put Randy in danger," Nomi said pulling out her sword and swinging it, stopping only inches away from Howard. Howard backed up.

"Over protective much," he muttered to himself. Nomi put her sword away and sat on the ground, crisscrossing her legs.

"What the juice are you doing," Howard asked.

"I'm meditating to find a quicker solution to our dilemma." Howard rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

_Meanwhile… _

Randy climbed up the elevator cords. He was at the McMall so he knew that the top floor could only be one place: McFist's office. Of course he didn't want to go to his arch enemy's office, but who else would he ask? Sure enough, McFist and Viceroy were having an argument.

"SMOKE-BOMB," he shouted as he jumped into the room after throwing in a small black and red orb.

"Ninja," McFist and Viceroy asked shocked.

"Look McFist- ow!" Randy was cut off when a robot snuck up behind him and punched him.

"Hey I don't want to fight," he said pulling out his sword and slicing the robot. "There's an elevator stuck and-." McFist cut him off.

"The elevators don't get stuck, Viceroy- I mean- I designed them not too," McFist said. Viceroy rolled his eyes.

"Why would I lie about this," Randy said fighting the robots that were coming into the room. More robots came and Randy was forced to retreat, he obliviously wasn't getting anywhere with McFist. He flipped out of the room and grabbed back onto elevator cords. A robo-ape jumped on too and his arms were replaced with swords. The robo-ape swung but Randy dodged. The sword hit one of the two elevator cords. It snapped.

_Meanwhile… _

The elevator lurched. Howard panicked while Nomi simply stopped meditating and looked up.

"WHAT THE JUICE WAS THAT," Howard asked gripping the sides of the elevator. Nomi was silent. Another swing was about to come from the robo-ape and she sensed it. When it came, she swiftly jumped out of the elevator and grabbed the ends of the cord that snapped. Struggling with the weight she called out to Randy.

** Nomi's POV: **The weight was excruciating. I haven't felt this kind of weight ever since I had that battle with the Sorcerer all those years ago…but never mind that.

"Randy," I shouted. Randy looked down at me while dodging another attack.

"Nomi, hold on," he said. I couldn't hold on anymore. My hand slipped and the elevator fell. I gasped hearing Howard scream. I jumped down into the elevator and grabbed Howard quickly with one hand. I jumped out and I took my sais out and dug it straight in to the wall. We all watched as the elevator hit the ground with a small explosion. Howard glared at me.

"That was so your fault," He said as he clung to me.

"Well your welcome for saving you," I said sarcastically. Howard is so ungrateful for the deeds I do for him, I just saved his life and that's the response I get? I found myself hating Howard even more. Randy defeated the rest of the robots, and we all got out of the elevator shaft. Randy took off his mask. I put Howard down and dusted off my hands.

"I have enjoyed our trip here but I think it is time for us to leave," I said. I had enough of this establishment of shopping. The others nodded. We started walking back when we passed a store that captured my interest: The book store.

**(Nomi found the book store! This chapter was my idea, but the next one is my friends. She doesn't have an account yet, but I'll tell you when she makes one. So, where should Nomi go next? Tell me! Review! And, SMOKE-BOMB! *Vanishes* Randy: Why does everyone take my smoke-bombs?!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Last chapter guys! At the end of the story I'll tell you where Randy takes Nomi next! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.)**

**Nomi's POV: **I gazed around at all the books that filled the store. I don't know why, but I took a liking to the rectangles filled with knowledge around me. I chose the book labeled, "The Hobbit" I skimmed through it.

"The events that take place in this book do not seem realistic," I said. Why would short men live in dirty, filthy, holes in the first place? It's not like they're afraid of heights, right? **(That's in there for any Hobbit fans ) **

** "**Not all books are real," Howard said in a tone that made me sound like an idiot. I rolled my eyes. Howard looked out the store window to see The Game Hole on the other side of the mall. There was a poster of the new grave puncher game.

"Aw wonk! I forgot the new Grave Puncher game out today," Howard said tugging Randy's sleeve. "Come on! Maybe there's another one left!" Randy eyed the Game Hole and then me.

"Argh fine! One second," Randy said breaking out of Howard's grip.

"Nomi, here's my credit card, you can buy a couple books while me and Howard go to the Game Hole, okay?" I nodded my head in understanding.

"I thank you Randy for this card of plastic," I said. There was a problem though; I don't know how to use this plastic…thing! What is this sensation? My face felt hot, I was embarrassed. But there was something else, is it maybe…love? For Randy? No, it can't be, he's my student! This infatuation, this amity! I don't like it, I feel frustrated but why? I can't tell him how I feel! Or can I-

"Nomi? Are you ok," Randy asked. Shoot! I must have been standing there for too long. My face felt hotter.

"I- I'm fine, I assure you," I said. Randy nodded and left. I saw Howard staring at me. Does he know?! He was grinning. I quickly distracted myself with the books, and the thoughts of Randy and Howard left me. I liked it here, it was nice. All the books! Each one has different story! Which one should I choose? A series? Or no… hmmm. After much decision, I walked to the checkout with The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings series, the Harry Potter series, and War and Peace. I put the books on the counter as the clerk stared at me. I took out the credit card.

"Umm," I trailed off. He sighed and pointed to the slot. I took the credit card and tried sliding it across the screen, then along the top trying to make something happen. The clerk rolled his eyes and took the credit card from my hand. He slid it across the side. There was a beeping sound and he handed the card back to me.

"Thank you for shopping that the McBook Store, please come again," he said bluntly. I could tell he didn't care if I got ran over by what people calla bus. I grabbed the twelve books and left the store. Randy and Howard were waiting for me. Randy saw all my books and face palmed.

"Nomi I said _a couple_ books," Randy said crossing his arms and putting his head down. I put my head down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry to disappoint you Randy," I said feeling guilt. Randy looked up and smiled.

"It's ok," he said. Thank goodness he forgave me! Phew!

"This was fun, we should do it again tomorrow," I said cheerfully. We had been through a lot, I got new clothes, we almost died in an elevator, and I discovered the joy of reading. A bittersweet day if you ask me.

"Sorry Nomi, but we have school," Randy said.

"Oh…" I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice, an idea struck me.

"Perhaps…I could come with you?" Randy smiled and nodded.

**(So I've decided the next story won't only be school, it will be others too! It will be called, "The Life of Nomi," so follow Nomi on her many adventures in Norriseville! I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think! Wow, this is the first story that isn't a one shot that I've completed! Success! And for this story…this will be my last smoke bomb… So, **_**SMOKE-BOMB!**_** )**


End file.
